


Forever is a Long Time

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Asilo AU, El General es James, El General esta en sus 60´s, El Nerd es Chad, El Nerd tiene 21, M/M, fan names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Asilo AUEl General es un hombre en sus 60'sEl Nerd es su cuidador. ¿Que puede salir mal?( Marcianos vs Mexicanos )





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chad era lo que muchos podían decir, un chico bastante lindo, no era tradicionalmente guapo, para un muchacho de 21 años que por lo regular debería ser mas bien, masculino

Chad era lo que muchos podían decir, un chico bastante lindo, no era tradicionalmente guapo, para un muchacho de 21 años que por lo regular debería ser mas bien, masculino. El solo era "lindo" delicado y con un rostro bastante amigable.

Estaba por terminar su tercer año de Universidad, estudiaba para Químico biólogo Clínico, y de alguna forma debía pagar sus estudios, así que consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo en un asilo para gente mayor.

Llevaba casi dos años trabajando aquí y se había acostumbrado a casi todo.

Le agradaban las abuelitas amigables que pellizcaban sus mejillas, creyendo que era algún nieto que les visitaba.

Adoraba como la gente mayor parecía tan feliz cuando alguien se le acercaba a charlar, o se halagaban con tan solo un pequeño regalo como una flor o hilo para tejer. Era triste que sus familias no pudieran darles algo tan simple.

Pero estaba el otro lado de la moneda, la gente mayor era terca y difícil de tratar aveces, pero Chad era un chico amable y muy paciente, asi era un trabajo perfecto para el.

Jamás había tenido ningún problema con sus empleadores, para ellos era el empleado modelo, incluso estaban tristes sabiendo que cuando se graduara de la Universidad debería dejarles. Pero aún faltaba bastante para eso, y mientras tanto el joven disfrutaría de trabajar aquí.

-Chad... El Señor Roberts está ingresando, ¿Quien le tocaba encargarse?-

El joven volteo con su empleadora y pensó. -Oh... Creo que le tocaba a la chica nueva... Pero desde ayer no vino, creo que el trabajo fue mucho para ella...-

La enfermera en jefe conocía eso, muchos jóvenes que venían un par de días al trabajo y luego huían.

-Pero descuide... Puedo encargarme yo... ¿Que habitación es?- Chad sabía que la enfermera en jefe tenía mucho trabajo últimamente así que se ofreció.

-Gracias tesoro, siempre puedo contar contigo...- La mujer revisó sus archivos médicos y entregó los papeles al joven. -Habitación 14...-

Chad asintió y caminó a dicha habitación mientras leía el expediente médico, algo resaltó de inmediato en este, la fecha de nacimiento. No era tan anciano para estar en un asilo, seguía siento bastante mayor pero por lo regular eran mayores se 70 años los que ingresaban aquí, pero al leer sus complicaciones médicas entendió, veterano de guerra, silla de ruedas, problemas en su pierna derecha, problemas cardíacos, tal vez necesitaba muchos cuidados para que su familia se hiciera cargo.

Toco un par de veces sólo por cortesía y entró. -¡Buenos días señor Roberts!...- dijo amable y con bastante entusiasmo como siempre.

Lo primero que vio dentro, fue un hombre en silla de ruedas, en efecto no parecía mucho mayor, tal vez rondando los sesenta. Su pelo rubio se entre mezclaba con canas, y llevaba una gorra militar, tenía arrugas pero aún se podía apreciar la contextura fuerte de su cara. Tenía un traje del ejército bastante condecorado, lo cual le pareció triste que alguien que hizo tanto por el país terminara aquí.

Notó que el hombre no respondió su saludo y continuó. -Humm... Yo me encargaré de usted esté día... Seré su cuidador, mi nombre es Chad Milne, mucho gusto...- se acercó y levantó su mano para estrecharla.

Finalmente y con un suspiro, el mayor le estrecho la mano. -James Roberts... Pero supongo que ya lo leíste en tus papeles esos...-

Chad se sintió un poco mal, desde ahora notaba que el hombre sería de los residentes difíciles. -Si... También tengo su expediente médico, y me encargaré de que tome sus medicamentos a su hora, y haga sus terapias físicas...-

James rodó los ojos. -Entonces te tendré rondando todo el día... Fantástico... - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Dan algo de alcohol aquí al menos?...-

El jovencito río, y nego con la cabeza. -Me temo que no, señor Roberts... Pero vera que la pasaremos bien... Déjeme darle un recorrido ¿Bien?...-

No esperó a que el otro respondiera, y caminó atrás de el tomando la silla de ruedas y saliendo por el pasillo.

Comenzó a narrar donde estaba cada cosa en las instalaciones, ya fuera que le escuchara o no, podía ver de reojo como el hombre aún tenía su ceño fruncido.

-Y este es el patio... Usted puede decidir si quiere pasar su tiempo dentro, o aquí, solo basta con llamar a cualquiera de las enfermeras o a mi y le podemos ayudar...-

-¿Ayudarme?... No te confundas niño, yo puedo trasladarme por mi propia cuenta... ¿Porque no te vas a darle atención a alguien que lo necesite, y me dejas solo... - El hombre parecía bastante fastidiado, lo cual era comprensible pues no le habían dado ni 5 minutos de soledad desde que llegó.

Chad no lo peleo, tal vez después de ambientarse el hombre estuviera más amigable. -Esta bien señor Roberts, pero si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme... ¿Esta bien?-

Ahora en retrospectiva, se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, pues fueron uno o dos días de independencia del señor Roberts, antes de empezar a llamarle para la más mínima cosa.

Un vaso de agua, el aire acondicionado esta muy alto, o muy bajo, el vecino de alado hace mucho ruido, cierra las cortinas que entra el sol, dame más analgésicos, y la petición de todo tipo de tragos, como si fuera algún tipo de bar.

No le molestaba, era su trabajo, pero el señor Roberts debía entender que debía compartir su atención con la de los demás residentes, y actualmente se negaba a ser atendido por nadie más que por Chad.

Y por eso, las enfermeras tenían a Chad en calidad de santo, diario escuchaba elogios diciéndole que era muy paciente por aguantar al hombre gruñón, pero Chad no se veía así, no lo veía como algo que tuviera que soportar, era incluso... Agradable.

Por más gruñón, grosero y mandón que fuera el mayor, no podía molestarse, incluso entraba todos los días a su habitación dándole una gran sonrisa, esperando que tal vez, le contagiara su buen humor.

\------

-Señor Roberts cuantas veces le eh dicho que no puede hacer eso...- Chad entro a su habitación, levantando los pedazos de vidrio del suelo, y limpiando el charco de agua ahí.

-Ella se lo buscó...- El hombre mayor alzo los hombros. -Si te hace sentir mejor... ahora arroje el vaso de agua contra el suelo, y no a ella...-

Suspiro. -La enfermera solo trata de hacer su trabajo...- Tiro los fragmentos al bote de basura con la ayuda de un recogedor, buscando un nuevo vaso para poner en la mesita de noche, asegurándose de que fuera un vaso de plástico esta vez.

-Dándome un vaso de plástico solo estas haciendo que me sea mas fácil lanzarlo a la cara de las enfermeras...- movió su silla de ruedas hasta donde el muchacho le servia el vaso de agua, justo a tiempo para que le entregara sus pastillas del día.

Para James era muy fácil aceptar sus pastillas y en general cualquier indicación de este muchacho, pero cuando se trataba de cualquier otra enfermera solía ser iracundo y hasta violento.

-En todo caso, es culpa tuya... te he dicho mil veces que eres el único cuidador que tolero e insisten en mandarme a cualquier joven incompetente...- Tomo las pastillas, y las llevo a su boca de un jalón, para beber medio vaso de agua después.

-Señor Roberts, sabe que no puedo venir siempre yo... trabajo solo medio turno aquí...-

Golpeo el vaso contra la mesita de noche, salpicando un poco de agua. -Bien... cambia el horario de mis pastillas para que congenie con tu horario de trabajo...-

-El horario de su medicamento esta por una razón, incluso aunque pueda cambiarle el horario a su dosis del día, ¿Que hay de la dosis de la noche?- El joven camino a su alrededor, hasta que estuvo detrás, sujeto la silla, y le empujo al baño de su habitación.

-Pues... trabaja turno de noche, no lo se...-

Chad suspiro de nuevo, había tenido cientos de platicas así con el, pero estaba acostumbrado, por lo regular los hombres mayores eran mas tercos que las dulces abuelitas, jamas se les podía ganar en una discusion.

-Bien, bien... veremos que podemos hacer con eso ¿Bien?... pero ahora vamos a que tome su baño... mi turno termina en una hora, así que debemos darnos prisa...- movió la silla de ruedas hasta que estaba junto a la ducha, y camino en frente del hombre, para ofrecer sus manos y ayudarle a levantarse.

-No me trates como a cualquier viejo de aquí... se lo que tratas de hacer, me cambias el tema pensando que se me va a olvidar...- James no puso resistencia, después de hacer esta misma rutina tanto tiempo, ambos sabían que hacer. Tomo sus manos, y se impulso de pie.

Chad no era muy fuerte para alzar a los residentes, pero James no necesitaba demasiada ayuda, podía mantenerse de pie, su herida en la pierna le daba muy poco rango de movimiento, pero podía dar un par de pasos si Chad estaba ahí para ofrecer su hombro como equilibrio.

Todas las duchas de la casa de reposo eran especiales para acceso a sillas de ruedas, y tenían sillas especiales, todo estaba perfectamente acondicionado, y aunque algunos residentes aun debían ser bañados por completo por los cuidadores, James siempre insistió en que podía hacerlo solo, así que el joven solo le llevaba a la ducha y lo ayudaba a salir después de terminar.

Todas las duchas de la casa de reposo eran especiales para acceso a sillas de ruedas, y tenían sillas especiales, todo estaba perfectamente acondicionado, y aunque algunos residentes aun debían ser bañados por completo por los cuidadores, James si...

-Iré por una toalla y ropa limpia...- alejó la silla de ruedas para que no resultara mojada mientras el otro se bañaba. -Recuerde que mi turno casi termina... así que seamos rápidos ¿Esta bien?-

James no respondió pero así era la mayoría de las veces, así que el joven salio del baño sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, pues siempre debían estar seguros que los residentes estuvieran bien durante sus duchas.

No pasaron ni quince minutos, antes de que Chad creyera que seria buen momento para preguntar.

-¿Esta listo?- Chad revisaba la hora cada dos minutos, su turno estaba por terminar y aun tenia otras tareas antes de irse. Así que entro a la ducha con el hombre aun enjabonado.

-Aun no termino...- dijo el mayor algo molesto mientras enjuagaba su cara y tallaba sus ojos pues les había entrado jabón.

Chad estaba acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda todo el tiempo, ya tenia tiempo trabajando aquí, y ayudar gente mayor a bañarse era parte de su trabajo. -Déjeme ayudar ¿Esta bien?...- Se acerco recogiéndose las mangas para no mojarse el suéter y tomo la regadera de mano que el hombre tenia, ayudandole a sacarse el jabón de encima, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello.

-No soy un viejo inútil... ¿Recuerdas?-

-Yo no dije que lo fuera... solo le estoy ayudando para terminar mas rápido...- Sentía como sus tennis y pantalón estaban salpicándose un poco, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de terminar sus tareas a tiempo. -Listo... - Dio una mirada al cuerpo del mayor para estar seguro de que todo el jabón se había ido, claro que le había visto desnudo antes, o mas bien, cada vez que le ayudaba a salir de la ducha, y siempre se sorprendía por la buena condición que tenia para estar en sus 60's pero nunca había dado un vistazo tan largo como ahora. -Iré por una toalla...-

Fue hasta donde había dejado la silla de ruedas y la toalla, y volvió a ponerla junto a la ducha. -Aquí tiene...-

James podía ponerse de pie desde la ducha, gracias a las agarraderas de las paredes, y podía mantener su equilibrio para poder secarse, y después colocar la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Chad acerco la silla, para que este tomara asiento. El mayor podía notar la urgencia del muchacho en terminar, ya que el siempre calmado jovensito estaba haciendo todo mas rápido que de costumbre, sin mencionar que no dejaba de ver la hora.

Chad llevo la silla a la habitación de nuevo asegurándose de que el hombre estuviera bien sentado primero. -Okay... su ropa esta en su cama así que vamos a...-

-Puedo encargarme yo solo gracias...- El joven estaba por ofrecerle sus manos para levantarle de nuevo, cuando escucho lo que le dijo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya me oíste, vete... puedo vestirme yo solo... No me gusta verte hacer las cosas de mala gana...-

-¿Que? .... no lo hago de mala gana, es mi trabajo...- Tomo sus manos, solo para que el hombre se soltara de su agarre. -Vamos Señor Roberts... sabe que no puedo dejarle hacerlo solo, podría caer...-

-No soy un viejo inútil, yo hacia todo esto por mi cuenta antes de llegar aquí...- dijo con un tono serio en su voz, uno que el mas joven conocía muy bien, era el mismo tono que usaba cada vez que hablaba de su familia.

Chad sabia un poco de la historia del hombre gracias a su jefa en el asilo. El mayor solo tenia una hija, la cual estaba casada y con familia propia, la mujer al parecer nunca se hizo cargo de su padre, y aunque James era relativamente joven, necesitaba muchos cuidados médicos de los cuales no podía ni quería encargarse.

El señor Roberts en todo caso era una persona que prefería hacer todo solo, y tal vez por ello vivió años cuidando de si mismo, hasta que su hija no solo insistió, si no obligo, a su padre a venir aquí, jurándole que aun tendría su independencia, pero dentro de un entorno mas controlado. Era bastante triste, pues el hombre llevaba casi seis meses aquí, y nunca había visto a su hija visitarle ni una sola vez.

Chad se sentía mal por el, pero a la vez sabia que si alguien podía convencerlo de algo, era el.

-Señor James...- Usó su nombre de pila, para ser mas personal. -Usted dijo que mientras fuera yo quien le cuidara... seguiría las indicaciones... ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa amable mas que como una orden.

-No uses mis palabras en mi contra niño... ¿No tenias prisa para irte o algo así?-

-Bien... que tal, si prometo no hacer nada a las prisas ¿Me dejara ayudarle?- Tomo de nuevo las manos del hombre, que estaban descansando en su regazo. -Hagamos todo tranquilo, vamos...-

James le miro un momento sin levantarse, pero tampoco soltando sus manos, hasta que por fin suspiro dándose por vencido. -Bien... tu ganas...- se dejo ayudar a ponerse de pie, y sentarse en la cama, haciendo que el muchacho sonriera en respuesta.

Chad era muy entusiasta la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre tomaba la iniciativa en todo, y por supuesto siempre se encontraba haciendo algo. No le importaba si estaba siendo tal vez demasiado intimo, como al acercarse a limpiar la nariz de alguien con un pañuelo, dar de comer en la boca, o pasar su mano para acomodar un cabello fuera de lugar en tu cabeza, lo cual era perfectamente normal si se habla de adultos mayores que no podían hacer ciertas cosas por su cuenta. Pero en su caso, James jamas se acostumbraría a eso, puesto que aun se consideraba joven y perfectamente capaz de esas cosas.

Justo como ahora, que el muchacho parecía bastante tranquilo al vestirle, primero ayudandole a subir su ropa interior por sus piernas, pasando su camisa blanca sin mangas por encima de su cabeza (Lo cual bastante innecesario pues podía ponerse una camisa perfectamente bien, el solo) y finalmente tomando sus pantalones pijama.

-¿Quiere su pijama... o prefiere dormir así?-

James nunca hubiera pensado en su vida, que tendría que discutir con alguien, si quisiera dormir en sus boxers o no.

-Así esta bien... pero aun no quiero dormir, puedes dejarme en mi silla...-

Tomo la pijama y la doblo, colocandola de nuevo en un cajón. -Señor James... son las ocho, usted sabe las reglas...-

El mayor detestaba esa estupida regla, ¿Esto era acaso una prision? ¿Quien en su sano juicio dormiria a las 8?. -¿Quieres matarme verdad?-

El jovensito dejo salir una pequeña risa, siempre le divertía el humor del mayor, por lo regular la gente mayor no tenia ese humor negro que tenia este hombre, algo refrescante que Chad agradecía. -Si fuera así... bastaría con no darte tus pastillas...- bromeó.

-¿Y como se que no las cambias por algún placebo antes de entregármelas?-

Chad volvió a reír, probablemente solo con James podría bromear de esta forma, cualquier otra persona mayor se escandalizaría por este tipo de comentarios. -Bueno... sigues hablando conmigo ¿No?-

James rió leve, aunque el hombre no solía reír mucho, Chad atesoraba los momentos en que lo hacia. -Entonces... Mas vale no hacerte enojar ¿Verdad?- dijo subiendo su pierna buena a la cama, y lentamente la otra con algo de esfuerzo, mientras el chico le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

-Esta bien... yo jamas me enojo, mucho menos con usted...- tomo la manta, y se aseguro de cubrir bien al hombre, para después apagar la luz, dejando solo la lampara de noche en una luz tenue encendida. -Buenas noches señor James...- dijo bajo, para finalmente retirarse por completo.

\-----------------

 

-AH!- Apenas dejó salir su grito, se tapó la boca de inmediato, esperando no asustar o despertar a ninguna persona mayor, puesto que estaban en plena sala de convivencia.

Chad dio media vuelta, con su cara completamente roja, y frunciendo el ceño. -¡Señor Roberts!-

El hombre en silla de ruedas rió en respuesta, la cara del muchacho no tenía precio. -Pensé que habías dicho que jamás te enojabas... mucho menos conmigo...-

El más joven admitía que al trabajar con personas mayores, había pasado por esto varias veces, pero por lo regular era con hombres mayores que no estaban en su sano juicio o delirantes por medicamentos, o dulces abuelitas con las que jamás se podría molestar, puesto que seguro lo hacían de forma más inocente.

Pero en este caso, la acción fue tan deliberada, es decir... ¿En qué pensaba? El mayor le había llamado en plena sala, para pedirle recoger un bolígrafo, y aprovechar que se inclinó para tocarle atrás, no... tocar era estar dándole poco crédito, él había apretado, bastante fuerte, a decir verdad. Tanto que Chad tubo que sobarse el trasero en el dolor.

-No estoy enojado... solo... mff olvídelo...- En su vergüenza solo entrego el bolígrafo y continuo su trabajo con otros pacientes, aun viendo de reojo como el hombre aun reía de él.

A James le parecía gracioso, y más que eso, había encontrado una forma de entretenerse en este horrible y aburrido lugar.

Claro que era gracioso, pero las reacciones del muchacho eran por mucho, más divertidas si lo hacía en lugares públicos, como en el patio o el comedor, eso claro, no le impedía hacerlo a solas también. Entonces entendió una de las pocas cosas que hacían que ser una persona mayor, fuera asombroso.

Nadie tomaba enserio los intentos de acoso.

\-----------

-Señor Roberts... le digo enserio... si continua así, pediré personalmente, no ser más su cuidador...- amenazó el menor, aunque por su tono dudaba que hablara enserio.

El mayor dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada mientras el muchacho le ayudaba a recostarse, Chad estaba con una rodilla en la cama inclinándose sobre él, acomodando su almohada, y James había aprovechado para tocar su retaguardia otra vez, lo cual había ocasionado su enojo actual.

-No te veo quejándote...-

-Es lo que hago justo ahora... es enserió no es gracioso...- Tomo la muñeca del mayor para quitarla de su trasero.

-Lo es para mí...- rió.

El chico por lo regular reaccionaba a sus tocamientos de la misma manera, dándole pequeños regaños, y sonrojándose, nunca le había visto o escuchado profundizar más que eso, o siquiera contándole a alguno de sus superiores.

-Bien... ya se divirtió lo suficiente... es hora de dormir...- El joven se levantó de la cama, le tapo con la manta y se retiró.

Habían pasado varias noches en esa rutina, en la que era toqueteado de la misma forma todas las noches mientras arropaba al hombre para dormir, sabía que pasaría, no importa cuántas veces le amenazara con no volver, seguía pasando.

Y sin falta, todas las noches, Chad se retiraba pensando al respecto. Pensaba en ello mas de lo que admitiría, pero por las razones equivocadas.


	2. Chapter 2

-Señor Roberts, ¡Tiene visita! - Chad jamás se había sentido más feliz por anunciar visitas que en este momento.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía el Señor Roberts aquí? ¿Ocho, Nueve meses?... Y esta era su primera visita en todo ese tiempo. Según sabia había tenido un par de llamadas con su hija, pero una llamada no podía compararse con una visita real.

 

La mujer era bastante linda, y alta al menos 1.80(Aunque probablemente sus tacones le daban 5cm), parecía mayor que él, talvez en sus treinta y tantos. Muy hermosa, rubia, elegante.

 

La mujer le siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su padre, y sentía su mirada sobre él.

 

Cuando se anunció al entrar, esperaba al menos una sonrisa de parte del hombre, pero el mayor no hiso más que hacer una mueca de desagrado, incluso más que de costumbre.

 

-Yo... emm... les dejare solos... uh...- Volteo con la mujer. -Señorita... cuando salga... debe firmar en el libro de visitas su salida...- informo y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

La mujer le dio una última mirada al chico antes de salir por completo y dejo salir una risa algo irónica. -¿Así que es el?- camino por la habitación viendo el lugar.

 

-¿Disculpa?- El hombre movió su silla más en su dirección.

 

-La razón... por la que suenas tan feliz por teléfono... tenía que verlo por mí misma...- Talvez "feliz" era una palabra exagerada, pero en sus llamadas ocasionales, sonaba mucho más cómodo, y decir eso de su padre, era bastante.

 

-¿Así que solo por eso viniste?... bueno debo admitir que ahora todo tiene sentido...- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otra cosa su hija le visitaría? Además de para que firmara algún documento para quitarle más de sus propiedades, claro.

 

No era un secreto que su hija había heredado su personalidad, era sarcástica, irónica, de personalidad fuerte igual que él.

 

La mujer tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón individual que estaba ahí. -Quería ver si estabas bien... Y si, tenía curiosidad de que era lo que te mantenía tan feliz... No te has quejado de estar aquí en nuestras últimas dos llamadas, sabía que sería algo grave, pero nunca pensé que algo así de grave...- Su tono de voz estaba pensado para burlarse de él, por supuesto.

 

-¿Qué no puedo aceptar el hecho que el resto de mis existencia la pasare aquí?... simplemente pude haberlo asimilado...- dijo irónico.

 

-¿Tu?... ¿asimilar algo?... ¿Así como asimilaste pasar el resto de tu vida con mi madre, siendo gay?...- Las palabras fueron dichas de forma más directa y dura conforme avanzaba.

 

El hombre mayor se alteró, su ceño se frunció como nunca, moviendo su silla más en su dirección. -Largo de aquí...- no paso ni un segundo, en el que noto que su hija no hacia ni un movimiento y repitió. -¡Que te vayas dije!-

 

La mujer alzo los hombros, levantándose con la misma tranquilidad con la que se sentó y se marchó de ahí. Ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer.

 

\----------

 

 

Fuera de la puerta el joven castaño se alejó lo suficiente para dar la ilusión de que había estado en otro lado durante ese tiempo. Pudo ver a la mujer dándole una mirada de desaprobación al pasar, pero siguió caminando con la misma confianza de siempre. Hasta que se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

 

Chad no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió a la habitación del hombre, al entrar pudo verlo mientras se sostenía la cara viendo al suelo, cada tanto pasaba la mano contra su pecho, y el joven se preocupó que tanta emoción fuera mala debido a los problemas cardiacos que tenía... digo, ¿Qué clase de hija haría pasar a su padre todo eso, sabiendo su estado?. -Señor James... ¿Está bien?-

 

El mayor pareció sorprendido por la repentina intromisión del chico, pero solo asintió, volviendo a la misma expresión seria que tenía siempre.

 

-Señor James... Lo siento mucho...- dio unos pasos en su dirección viendo al piso mientras jugaba con sus manos, algo apenado. -...No pude evitar escuchar todo...-

 

Sabía que esta era una ofensa grave a sus deberes como cuidador, porque al final del día el solo era eso, quien cuidaba del Señor Roberts, y no debía inmiscuirse en su vida personal, pero no había podido evitar escuchar atreves de la puerta cuando lo mencionaron.

 

El hombre se recargo mejor contra su silla, y le miro algo molesto. -¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-

 

-Todo...- le miro finalmente a los ojos, siendo completamente honesto. -Pero, está bien... yo no lo juzgo... solo me gustaría aconsejarle, hay una documentación que puede llenar para evitar que ella no le visite más...-

 

James negó de inmediato. -Descuida... ella no vendrá más... el que viniera hoy, fue una sorpresa de echo.- El hombre parecía querer minimizar todo, pero Chad le conocía bien en solo estos meses de convivencia.

 

-Lo siento... por todo- Ambos sabían que no se refería a su intromisión, lo sentía por su situación en general, camino unos pasos hasta apoyar su mano en el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, y se inclinó para posar un beso en la mejilla del hombre mayor. -Me gustaría algún día escuchar esa historia... pero solo si usted quiere contármela...-dijo en voz tranquila. -Yo, lo estimo mucho señor Roberts- dijo para hacerle sentir mejor de algún modo.

 

James le miro sorprendido por el gesto, sorprendido era poco decir. Tenía una sensación caliente en su pecho, y talvez no tenía los reflejos que tenía antes, pero alzo su mano, sujetando el cuello de su uniforme de enfermero y le jalo abajo. Sus labios se unieron, pero esta vez, el mayor decidía donde y como.

 

Chad casi pierde el equilibrio, pero logro sostenerse con su mano en el reposabrazos y la otra en el muslo del hombre, en el momento que quiso separarse del beso, James sujeto su cabeza abajo, forzándole a quedarse un poco más, al principio era solo tacto, sus labios se habían presionado juntos y ya, pero ahora comenzaba a ponerse algo más serio, Chad trataba de respirar por la nariz, pero estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban sobretodo la que tocaba al hombre, esto estaba tan mal ¿Cuántas reglas podía romper en un día? Seguro seria despedido.

 

Con esto en mente el chico tomo fuerzas para separarse, Chad no era nada fuerte, incluso este hombre en sus 60's con brazos robustos, seguro era más fuerte que él, pero James estaba en silla de ruedas y una vez alejándose sabía que James no podría sujetarle de nuevo.

 

Así que sujetó al mayor del hombro, para separarse de un jalón hacia atrás. Chad casi cae del impulso, pero se mantuvo en pie por suerte, su cara estaba roja, y sus labios brillosos de la saliva de ambos. -¡SEÑOR ROBERTS!- trató de decir lo más ofendido posible, a pesar de que su expresión decía lo contrario.

 

James estaba algo molesto por que el chico había detenido el beso, por lo regular diría una broma irónica tal cual cuando solía toquetearlo, pero ahora no estaba en el ánimo. -¿Ahora si vas a reportarme?-

 

Chad perdió su cara de indignación de inmediato, le sorprendió la seriedad con la que se lo había dicho. -¿Que?... no... claro que no...¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Seriamente, ni Chad sabia porque no lo había reportado tiempo atrás, bueno... probablemente si lo sabía.

 

-Cualquier otro lo habría hecho...- James notaba como el chico se mantenía a cuando menos dos pasos de su silla, para evitar ser agarrado de nuevo.

 

Tenía razón... cualquier otro lo habría hecho. Trago duro, ahora era el, el que pasaba su mano por su pecho, Chad sentía un calor ahí, pero por razones diferentes.

 

-Señor James... solo... preparémosle para dormir... ¿Bien?- Chad estaba algo desilusionado consigo mismo ¿Esta se había vuelto su solución para todo? ¿Mandar al hombre a dormir?.

 

Pero para su consternación el mayor no objeto, parecía cansado con todo el asunto, desilusionado hasta cierto punto, no sabía si eso le hacia todo más fácil o más difícil. Caminó hasta estar detrás de la silla, para moverle hasta su cama. Todo avanzó en silencio y como siempre, le ayudaba a levantarse y acomodarse una vez estaba en su cama.

 

Pero Chad no pudo evitar notar que el hombre no le había tocado como había hecho todas las noches al acostarse. Por lo regular aprovechaba el momento en el que Chad se inclinaba sobre el para acomodar su almohada, pero hoy el hombre parecía distante, era extraño, cualquier otro día estaría contento de que el mayor hubiera desistido, pero hoy en particular, al menos esa acción le haría pensar que el hombre mejoraba su humor.

 

Después de tardarse unos segundos más de lo habitual para acomodar su almohada, Chad torció su boca en molestia, probablemente James no lo notó, pues su mirada estaba viendo a nada en particular.

 

-Buenas noches señor James...- Y aun encima del hombre, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su boca.

 

No fue como el beso que James le dio a él. Chad procuro de no hacer mucho contacto, solo lo suficiente para que las puntas de sus labios se rozaran, fue tierno, reconfortante, y eso era lo que quería lograr.

 

James dejo de mirar a la nada, para dedicarle una mirada sorprendida. El chico no dijo más y se levantó para apagar las luces como hacia todas las noches, trataba de mantener su rostro de tranquilidad hasta el último segundo. Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él, se recargo en la puerta y dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos.

 

¿Qué había hecho?.

 

\-----------------

 

"James había nacido en una época en que ser homosexual era muy mal visto, sobretodo en el ejército. El hombre había guardado el secreto de sus preferencias por casi toda su vida, se había casado, había tenido una hija, se había resignado a fingir amar a una mujer, que ni siquiera le atraía, pero incluso después de tantos años casado, día a día su mente le mortificaba, pensando si valía la pena. No fue hasta sus 50 años, con su jubilación, y estando lejos del ejército, que se armó de valor y se lo confeso a su esposa.

 

Como era de imaginarse, la mujer se desmorono, callo en una profunda depresión de la que nunca se recuperó."

 

-Ella falleció... Enfermo por razones completamente diferentes... pero mi hija no dejara de culparme por eso.-

 

-Ya veo...- Chad estaba en el piso, recostado en la alfombra circular, viendo al techo conforme escuchaba la historia del hombre. Jugaba con una pelota para el estrés lanzándola al aire de vez en cuando.

 

James a veces se cansaba de estar en la incómoda silla de ruedas todo el día, así que su cuidador le ayudo a sentarse en el sillón individual de su habitación, ahora viendo al mismo chico recostado en el suelo, apenas a un metro de sus pies.

 

-Pero... no se sienta mal... es algo normal para los hombres de su generación...- dijo respecto a mantenerse en el closet durante tantos años.

 

James rodo los ojos, le molestaba cada momento que el chico le recordaba su edad. -Dile eso a mi hija... Ella jamás me perdonara por eso... pero siendo sincero, no quiero su perdón.-

 

-Eso no está bien... ella es su hija... y usted es su padre...- Chad se sentía muy triste sabiendo todo eso, el no podía pensar en que haría si tuviera una relación así con sus padres. -Pero por más que piense que no deberían odiarse... mi mejor consejo seria que negara sus visitas... Me preocupé mucho la última vez que vino... debemos tomar en cuenta sus problemas cardiacos.-

 

A pesar de que el mayor se alagaba porque el chico se preocupaba más por su salud que su propia hija, tampoco quería ser tratando como un viejo inútil y además enfermo. -Tengo problemas cardiacos, pero no soy un viejo sensible... no me moriré por cosas así...-

 

-Aun así...- Chad se puso en posición sentada en la alfombra con sus piernas cruzadas. -Su hija es de otra generación, ella debería entender su situación más que nadie...-

 

-Lo dices como si supieras mucho del tema...- Dijo alzando una ceja. James no era idiota, desde el primer día que había llegado aquí, desde el primer momento que el chico cruzo esa puerta, pudo decir que el chico era gay.

 

Chad rio un poco, saco su celular de la bolsa, y se levantó del suelo, para ir junto al hombre. -Más de lo que piensa...- Desbloqueo su celular y le mostro una foto donde Chad estaba de pie, junto a dos hombres mayores, al principio James no entendió. -Ellos son mis padres...-

 

El mayor cayo en cuenta, el chico venia de un matrimonio gay...

 

-Mis papas siempre me contaron como cuando empezaban a salir, la gente aún era muy homofóbica... siempre me hicieron valorar como hoy, bueno... aun no es perfecto en la actualidad, pero al menos ahora es mucho más fácil ser gay...-

 

-¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?...-Dijo frunciendo el sueño, apartando el celular de su cara. -Saber que desperdicie mi vida, cuando tus padres vivieron siendo honestos, o que tú tienes una vida más fácil siendo aceptado?...-

 

-¿Que?... claro que no... esa no era mi intención...- Chad no podía creer como este hombre solo veía lo negativo de todo. -Mire... solo digo que entiendo que fueron años difíciles, no lo juzgo por eso...-

 

-¿Tu que puedes saber?... A ti no te molesta entrar a una habitación irradiando arcoíris y flores... los jóvenes de tu edad pueden ser gays, y nadie les dice nada al respecto...-

 

Chad por primera vez desde que conoció al hombre, frunció el ceño, estaba completamente furioso e indignado. -Dije que fue más fácil... pero nunca dije que fuera perfecto...- dijo ofendido. -¿Cree que es fácil crecer, cuando tus compañeros de primaria se burlaban de tus papas, o que los padres de tus amigos les dijeran que no se juntaran contigo porque saliste del closet ante todos cuando tenías 12?... El hecho de que las palizas o discriminación por preferencias sexuales, ya sea ilegal, no quiere decir que no se haga más... aun pasa... y mucho- dijo con tal intensidad, como si hablara personalmente, porque así era.

 

James estaba en silencio, jamás había escuchado hablar al chico así.

 

-Además... usted no puede juzgarme... al menos yo vivo la vida como gay, usted vivió de los privilegios de fingir ser heterosexual toda su vida...- Se arrepintió de decir esas palabras, apenas y salieron de su boca.

 

Pero para su sorpresa James no se enfureció con lo que dijo. Había dos grandes diferencias entre la discusión con su hija y esta discusión con Chad.

 

Uno, era que Chad tenía razón, el chico solo trataba de defenderse a sí mismo, James lo sabía, y su hija por su lado, no tenía razón y solo trataba de atacarle.

 

Y Dos... James jamás estimaría a su hija tanto como lo hacía con Chad.

 

-Señor James... lo siento... no debí decir eso... perdóneme...- Chad cambio su expresión de la nada, volviendo a su rostro suave y compresible como siempre.

 

James negó, no estaba molesto, no con él. -No... está bien... tienes razón. A mí no me lincharon por ser gay, por el simple hecho de que nunca nadie lo supo...-

 

-Pero aun así... no debí decirlo, seguro fue muy difícil para usted vivir tantos años escondiendo lo que era... yo no podría imaginar pasar ni un día fingiendo ser heterosexual, con esposa y todo...- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

 

-No fue fácil... todos los días pensaba en eso... pero seguro tampoco fue fácil crecer como tú lo hiciste.- El mayor levanto su mano con la palma hacia arriba, pidiendo la mano del chico, Chad no lo dudo y tomo su mano.

 

-No, no lo fue... pero yo tenía amor... mis papas me aman yo los amo, al menos tenia eso. Usted pudo haber estado escondido y a salvo... pero estaba solo.- Chad noto que el mayor quería su mano para encaminarle a sentarse en su regazo, el acepto, y termino tal cual chico sentado en el regazo de su abuelo.

 

James le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Bueno... ya no estoy solo...-

 

El chico entendió de inmediato a que se refería, y asintió, era verdad, talvez hubiera perdido a su esposa, a su hija, y hubiera terminado en un asilo, pero al menos ahora era libre, era honesto consigo mismo, y si... ya no estaba solo. -...Si... ya no lo esta...- Chad puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre, y bastó esto para que ambos supieran que debían acercarse para un beso.

 

Por primera vez se dieron un beso que no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos.

 

Una mano del mayor estaba contra su espalda, y otra en su rodilla, mientras Chad seguía sosteniendo la mejilla del otro con su mano. El beso era suave, y tranquilo mientras movían sus bocas lentamente, no había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, sentían las leves respiraciones del otro cada tanto.

 

La mano del mayor subía de su rodilla hasta sostener el muslo del muchacho, Chad no parecía oponer resistencia a esto, sobre todo cuando movía su pulgar en círculos sobre la tela de su pantalón, el más joven solo estaba quieto apretando los muslos juntos.

La mano del mayor subía de su rodilla hasta sostener el muslo del muchacho, Chad no parecía oponer resistencia a esto, sobre todo cuando movía su pulgar en círculos sobre la tela de su pantalón, el más joven solo estaba quieto apretando los muslos...

 

Hasta que, en un punto, las respiraciones leves no eran suficientes, y Chad tubo que separarse para que respiraran correctamente.

 

James estaba un poco decepcionado, porque de una forma u otra, Chad siempre era el que interrumpía los besos. -Déjame adivinar... ¿Ya es hora de dormir?- Bromeo, pues sabía que esta era la forma del chico para evitar cualquier situación.

 

Chad rio. -James... son las 4pm... hasta yo sé cuándo usar esa excusa...- No lo negaba, estaba bastante cómodo en este momento, que descanso su rostro contra el hombro del hombre.-

 

Adoraba su trabajo, siempre lo había hecho, pero jamás en su vida pensó que lo disfrutaría a este nivel, lo que había empezado como la simple tarea de cuidar a este hombre, había terminado con este apego que simplemente no podía explicar. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda, el tacto le calmaba, y sin darse cuenta, quedo dormido en el regazo del hombre.


End file.
